Fifty TiPo's in Fifty Sentences
by Kippis05
Summary: Uh oh.. Kippis forgot the white-out again... With one Panda and one Tiger, a random word generator, 50 sentences and Mountain Dew, you get fifty TiPo's in fifty sentences. Po/Tigress


A/N: This work was done as an answer to Corset's challenge (and also to fight a bout of writer's block) posted in a recent piece of fanfiction 'Taigress in Fifty Sentences', in which you list fifty or one hundred words, and by process of simple poetic genius, write one sentence per word for any pairing that you choose.. Since I'm such a logical person (and every fic I write in this archive is strictly Pogress) …well you get the idea.

I must also thank Mr. William Shakespeare for his contribution to the world of romanticism.. for without him, we would all be poor, sad souls without a purpose in life. So thank you, Corset, for the awesome work as always and I hope you—and the rest of the community—enjoy!

* * *

**Fifty TiPo's in Fifty Sentences**

--

Yet another Pogress Fic by Kippis05

Creative credit goes to corset-rebellion-follower

* * *

1. Outraged

Tigress was confident that she was the right choice, which was precisely why she was furious the moment Master Oogway had so foolishly given the title of 'Dragon Warrior' to a panda—a panda that had literally fallen out of the sky.

2. Smile

Po just wanted to stare forever; it was one thing for Tigress to label him as a master of Kung-Fu, but seeing her smile—that _incredible_ smile—made every second of his ordeal with Tai Lung worth it.

3. Aware

As she gracefully flipped across the spinning dragons, Tigress couldn't help but notice that Po was intently focused on her the entire time.

4. Trust

There were always times when Tigress silently wished that there was someone that she could share her deepest secrets with, but the Panda was the last person she expected, or rather sought, to sit down and gladly listen.

5. Balance

"Just relax, and extend your arms out as far as you can reach," Tigress corrected, watching Po intently as he did what he was told, "Good, but your legs are still slacking a bit, you need to lock your knees in position like this," she kneeled down beside him, and the moment she touched his leg, Po found himself falling to the ground with a resounding thud.

6. Surprised

It was always normal for her to wake up before the morning gong, but what surprised Tigress the most was finding Po's blanket wrapped around her.

7. Stranger

He had slowly awoken to Monkey tending to the bandages that had been wrapped around his head, and when he drowsily asked what had caused him to faint, the golden languor simply smiled and replied, "She finally called you Po."

8. Laugh

A foreign sound rang through the panda's ears as he dusted himself off from his epic failure on the obstacle course, soon smiling the moment he saw Tigress on the opposite end of the room, doubled over in a laughter that allowed him to ignore the immense pain he felt in his 'tenders'.

9. Give

Po walked silently down the hall of the student dormitories, stopping just before reaching Tigress' door with a small gift that he hoped would lift her spirits: the Dragon Scroll.

10. Soothing

Tigress still couldn't understand why, and she firmly believed that she never would—watching Po work in the kitchen was somehow calming.

11. Dedicated

"Five months," the feline figured Po had been in the Jade Palace, and she watched with widened eyes as a blur of black and white fur tore flawlessly through the obstacle course, with a sense of determination she had only seen in herself.. he truly was committed to his title.

12. Ill

A look of sheer terror was etched into Po's features while Tigress backed him into a corner, both of her paws firmly pressed against his shoulders; with one fleeting thought, the tiger muttered "I _must_ be sick," and smashed her lips into his.

13. Warm

While bitter winter winds howled outside, Tigress found herself burrowing into Po's chest, slowly sinking into a warm and comforting embrace.

14. Excessive

"How in heaven's name did he manage to do all of this?" a stunned tigress asked herself; her bedroom was filled to the brim with her favorite pink Chinese peonies.

15. Confess

She could no longer deny it; her aching heart willed her to confess to him the words that she dared not say: "I love you, Po."

16. Embarrassed

Tigress felt a warm flush overcome her while Po swept her off her feet to capture her lips with his own, but she could also feel at least a hundred pairs of widened eyes starting at their display of affections… in the center of the village marketplace.

17. Comforting

Po pulled the weeping tiger into a tight hug and gently rubbed the back of her head, promising her that everything was going to be alright.

18. Dream

For longer than he could ever remember, there were nights where Po had experienced dreams that were so vivid and powerful, he often had to remind himself of what was fantasy or reality; but waking up to a soundly sleeping Tigress cuddled next to him gave Po the answer he was looking for: he was living the dream.

19. Free

Locked up in his embrace, there were no more boundaries, no more excuses or distractions, or telling herself that she wasn't good enough—she was finally free.

20. Suspicious

Viper had originally thought that she was having a slight memory lapse, or maybe even a full-blown psychotic episode, but her ruminations were proved correct when she spied Tigress' tail curled around Po's left leg during dinner that night.

21. Pain

Injuries were common for her in the training hall, but up until now, there had been no one to fuss over every cut and bruise she had; Tigress mused through these passing thoughts as Po gently bandaged a small scrape on her paw, kissing each of her fingers to make sure she felt better.

22. Innocent

Po figured it had been quite some time since he had lost his innocence, especially considering the seductive glance Tigress was giving him from across the room.

23. Habit

She had tried to blame feline tendencies, but Po knew better than that—she purred every time he said her name.

24. Melody

Tigress stood with her back pressed against the wall, listening to Po in the kitchen as he prepared breakfast, humming the tune to an old song she knew.. and it only got better when he started singing the lyrics.

25. Desperate

Waiting for what seemed like hours, Tigress sat slumped outside Po's bedroom door, praying to the gods that the injuries from his last mission weren't as severe as the surgeon thought they were.

26. Talk

Opening his chamber door, a very perplexed red panda looked up at his two best students out in the dark hallway.. hand in hand; "Master," Po started slowly, "we need to speak with you, it's really important." Shifu nodded, and motioned for them to enter.

27. Incentive

Even after an hour of trying to convince her to accompany him to the festival, Po wasn't ready to give up so easily; he pushed her down to the ground, giving the stunned tiger a rough kiss on the lips before she finally gave in.

28. Carry

Po was never an aficionado of stairs—it was a thought that kept running through Tigress' mind again and again while the panda carried her bridal style up the steps to the Palace.

29. Moonlight

They sat under the silvery glow of a full Moon, with her head leaning against his; intently listening to the wind as it gently caressed the trees around them.

30. Lust

Po was taken off guard when Tigress grabbed him, and pinned the panda against the wall by his arms, bringing her lips to meet his in a fierce kiss.

31. Lullaby

Po's cheeks flushed with embarrassment as he softly serenaded a sleeping tigress; if the others ever caught him doing this, there was no doubt in his mind that they would ever let him live it down.

32. Cute

Tigress' eye twitched when Po gave her the puppy dog eyes; being cute was just another dirty move to get her to visit his father—Mr. Ping was a good man she admitted, but the constant barrage of 'When can I expect to see my grandchildren' every time they visited was just too much.

33. Dancing

Resting her head over Po's left shoulder, she sighed as the two moved about the floor to nothing but the rhythm of the slow music playing.

34. Touch

Tigress moaned and bit her lower lip as Po raked his clawed fingers through the striped fur on her back.. his touch was like the spice that made her physical pleasures come alive.

35. Question

"…Ever since I first met you, my heart kept telling me that you'd be the only woman to make me happy," He took her paws, rubbing them tenderly as he looked into those striking crimson eyes, "Tigress, will you be my wife?"

36. Quiet

A very expectant feline pulled a nervous panda on top of her, bringing him down for a quick kiss before she whispered, "Hush, no more words."

37. Early

When the next morning came, Po gradually awoke to streaks of golden sunlight pouring into the small bedroom, and the affectionate kiss of his mate, before they both silently agreed that it was much too early to get up; they promptly drifted off to sleep, wrapped up in one another's arms.

38. First

Slowly he lifted the veil to reveal her radiant face—the same face he had fallen in love with—and grinned as they shared their first kiss as husband and wife, curtly ignoring the myriad of catcalls from their fellow comrades.

39. Present

"Alright Tigress, we're here," Po said as he pulled his paws away from her eyes, allowing the feline to set her gaze upon his wedding gift to her… a small white cottage on the banks of the river.

40. Words

She smiled and purred as he read the poem that he had written for her, finally jumping into his arms the moment he read the last line: _I am here with you, for you always._

41. Cheer

Throngs of spectators shouted out from the arena stands in the light of Tigress' stunning victory over her opponent, but the only one she could hear was her husband, wildly cheering her on from the sideline.

42. Pleasant

It never mattered how angry she got, or utterly disappointed she became, because seeing his smile would make it all melt away.

43. News

It was the last thing that either Mr. Ping or Master Shifu expected to hear from their children, but it was true—they would be off to the Bau-Gu Orphanage in the morning.

44. Memories

Everything about their visit brought back special reminiscences about the place, even all of the bad ones.. but that all paled in comparison to the memories they would take with them today as panda and tiger walked happily through the gates of the orphanage, with Tigress carrying in her arms a napping tiger cub.

45. Weary

"Po, it's your turn to get him…" A very tired Tigress drowsily whispered, throwing a pillow over her head; Po sighed, and stood up from their bed to retrieve the crying toddler.

46. Explanation

Po drew a deep breath as he looked upon a very confused young tiger; the boy had caught his parents sharing a tender moment, and now it was the panda's duty as a father to clarify the mechanics of 'the birds and the bees' to his son.

47. Lesson

Even though flour was thick in the air, and the kitchen may have been nearly leveled, _and_ Tigress would no doubt be furious with _both_ of them, Po patted his son on the back for a job well done—he had finally learned the intricate dealings of noodle-making.

48. Date

"Dad, I don't know if I can…" The teenage tiger cast his gaze to the ground; Po merely chuckled and scooted his son towards the wonton shop, whispering, "Go on champ, she won't be waiting all day."

49. Moment

Two figures walked through the deserted arena of the Jade Palace, stopping towards the center of the wide courtyard; Po turned to his love, softly asking her if she remembered the time they unceremoniously met for the first time all those years ago... and when Tigress looked at him she smiled, and gently nuzzled his cheek, "It was the greatest moment of my life."

50. Spirit

He felt like he was flying, free as a bird in flight, surrounded by puffy white clouds painted against a bright blue sky.. until he met her gaze, her touch and the comforting embrace of the woman he loved; after years of being torn apart by her death, they were finally together again... together for eternity.

* * *

A/N: Well, there you have it! Fifty sentences, and fifty different ways to show TiPo fluffiness… I have answered corset's challenge, and I invite you to do the same for your favorite pairing (even this one!).. Hope you all enjoyed and don't forget to leave a kind word! Cheers :)


End file.
